Those suffering from lymphatic and/or circulatory disorders are commonly prescribed a compression garment for wear to help in the reduction and management of swelling and circulation in their extremities. For example, compression garments configured to surround one's arm or leg are typically used to treat lymphedema. Lymphedema is an accumulation of lymphatic fluid resulting from impairment of the lymphatic transport system. Lymphatic fluid can build up in different affected areas of the body, especially in the arms and legs. Lymphedema can cause pain, chronic inflammation, fibrosis, and reduced mobility. In this regard, compression garments are typically placed over the affected extremity in order to counteract fluid build-up.
Compression garments, such as compression sleeves, compression gauntlets, and compression stockings, are typically made from an elastic material. The elastic material, for instance, may comprise an elastic knitted woven material.
In order for the compression garments to function properly, the garments are typically designed to cover substantially the entire extremity. For example, compression sleeves typically cover the entire arm extending from the wrist to the shoulder of the wearer. Similarly, compression stockings typically extend from the foot to the hip of the wearer although knee-high stockings are also available. Selecting a compression garment with the appropriate amount of compression is critical to successfully treating lymphedema or other circulatory diseases. If the garment provides too little compression, for instance, the garment may be ineffective in preventing fluid build-up. Too much compression exerted by the garment, on the other hand, can damage the tissues.
Compression garments are typically not worn while sleeping. If worn while sleeping, for instance, the garment may provide too much compression when the body is inactive. Most compression garments also need to be replaced every four to six months since the elastic properties of the garments tend to degrade. Thus, compression garments normally have to be removed and applied at least once during the day. Unfortunately, most patients prescribed these highly elastic garments find it difficult to don them. While donning the arm sleeve, one arm is rendered useless while the opposite arm is left to pull on the garment. Not only is the individual trying to use one arm for a traditionally two arm event, the patient may be further compromised by skin integrity, immobility, inflexibility, obesity, weakened from a medical condition or suffer from limited mobility or other condition limiting their ability to properly don the extremity compression garment.
In order to improve and facilitate the donning of compression garments, in the past, it was recommended to apply a thin layer of cornstarch or powder to the extremity prior to placing the compression garment on the extremity. Some manufacturers also recommend wearing rubber or vinyl gloves while putting on the compression garment to provide a better grip on the fabric and to prevent one's fingernails from damaging the fabric or one's skin.
In view of the above problems experienced in donning compression garments, however, a need currently exists for a device and a method for facilitating application of a compression garment onto one's extremities.